


the corporate carnival cruise

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mistaken Identity, hot neighbor, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: There were few things Jove Grace hated more in the world than the annual corporate cruise his company forced him to attend every year. Which is why, when his son Jason asks him for a loan for one of his hot young friends, Jove decides to ask for a trade. He'll give Jason the money if his friend, Percy, goes on a date with him.





	the corporate carnival cruise

There were two things in the world Jove Grace despised more than anything else.

The first was luke-warm coffee.

The second was the Corporate Carnival Cruise that Jupiter Sales & Solutions booked every year. Not only was the event not a carnival but it wasn't a cruise either. It was an outing on the Long Island Sound where a large boat sat there carrying gossiping and miserable managers, employees, and partners.  
  
Jove went every year because the HR Department insisted it was good for company culture. His resentment was usually blunted by the presence of his wife, Hera, or his boyfriend, Ganymede.

But this year it seemed he would be facing the dreaded shrimp bar alone.

Hera had a corporate event of her own this year in Manila and Ganymede was staying at some awful animal sanctuary taking care of abused sheep.

The nerve.

Jove was staring at the carnival invitations pixelated balloon images with what his therapist would call "suicidal thoughts" when a knock came at his office door.

Without looking up, Jove said, "Come in."

He would have to order the vegetarian option this year to avoid food poisoning. That left him with the choices of a large salad or an eggplant monstrosity. If he doused the eggplant in marinara sauce, he might be able to survive the night. But that left him with incredible heartburn.  
  
"Dad?"

Jove looked up from his email in surprise.

Now, Jove Grace had many sons. There was Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Heracles, and... Hepatitis. Each was annoying and irresponsible in their own annoying and irresponsible way. Which was why Jove hadn't expected to hear the voice of his youngest son, Jason Grace.

Jason was a vision of entitled American youth. But he wore his privilege the way it would be worn by the founder of a charity rather than a fraternity brother. His face was kind, his shoulders broad, and he had his father's handshake.

Jove did not play favorites.

But Jason was his favorite.

"Jason," Jove said, sitting up straight in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

Jason wet his lips. "I need to ask for a loan," he said.

"I'm not an ATM," Jove replied. He wasn't angry. It was an automatic response. Jove's children were often asking him for money, namely for ideas that didn't deserve the investment.

"Yes, sir," Jason said. He wet his lips again.

This meant, Jove realized, that the money wasn't for him.

Jove closed his eyes. God, the similarities between him and his children nearly made him ill. He opened his eyes. "I'm not paying for a gift for one of your girlfriends," he said. "You and I both know you make more than enough to do this on your--"

"It's not a gift," Jason said hurriedly. His hands moved from his sides to his front to clasp together. _This_ meant either he had proposed to a girl who sold fentanyl in Queens or he desperately needed the money. Or both.  
  
_This_ meant Jove would not only be out of thousands of dollars, but he would be out thousands of dollars while standing on a yacht with mediocre champagne listening to the editors of his company drunkenly whisper about how difficult it was to do their jobs on a salary $3 above their market worth.

"Jason," Jove began, exhausted.

"It really is a loan," Jason insisted. "My friend needs to make a down payment on a loft. It's rent-to-own and the rent is low enough for him to afford it, but he can't afford the down payment because he wasn't expecting to move."

"Because he was evicted?" Jove asked with disinterest.

"Because he expected to move in with a few acquaintances in SoHo, but it didn't work out. They found another roommate without telling him." Jason rubbed the pad of his index finger. "He plans to take a loan out through a bank, but he's already in debt with his loans and I don't know if they'll let him." He added, "He doesn't know I'm here."

Jove grunted and leaned back in his chair. He caught an unfortunate glace at the Corporate Cruise email blast before nodding once. "Fine," he said, "how much does he need?"

Jason told him the amount.

Jove closed his eyes. He opened them. He reached for his checkbook in the front of his desk. And then.

And _then_.

He paused.

Looked at the email blast.

His fingers tightened on the drawer handle of his desk.

"Jason," Jove asked, "is your friend attractive?"

Jason's eyes swept to the left in thought. "Yes," he said.

Jove asked, "Does he like boats?"

"Yes," Jason said.

Jove set his checkbook on his desk and began to write. "I will give your friend the downpayment for his loft without interest," he said. "Nor will he need to pay me back. But in exchange, I would like him to come as my Plus One for my work's Corporate Carnival Cruise. I will send you the details. Tell him it's a tie-only event."

He handed Jason the check.

"My friend isn't an escort," said Jason.

Jove said nothing.

Jason took the check.

Jove's mood lifted immediately. For once, he thought, the cruise might go well.

**

Jove's weekend was going horribly.

Someone had moved into the apartment just across the hall and every few minutes or so it was as if a parade were marching down the hallway.  
  
Granted, Jove knew it took time and effort to move into a new place. But when you wanted peace and quiet, the sounds of a creaking furniture and the huffing breaths of men out of shape wasn't exactly a soundscape you actively looked for on your phone at night.

It was when he was getting ready for a bath to soothe his growing rage that Jove heard the shuffles and creaks of more moving furniture. Friday Night Jove may have been able to let the obnoxious sounds go, but Saturday Night Jove already had two glasses of Cabernet and an essential oil-infused bath waiting for him.

He was also emboldened by how he'd trimmed his chest hair that morning, which was now on full display with a hypoallergenic cotton towel tied around his waist.

Hera had said it was sexy earlier over Skype.

And so, rather than let movers be movers, Saturday Night Jove With The Good Chest Hair strode over the door and pulled it open just as two boys finished moving what Jove could only assume to be the world's most stained coffee table.

One of the boys was bulky with a baby face. The other was small and lanky.

"Excuse me," Jove said, with heat.

He often used this voice to speak to his managers to intimidate them.

He also happened to use it to make Ganymede cum.

Different strokes for different folks.

Fortunately, the boys turned and looked at him the way his managers did.

Jove said, "Do you know when you'll be done?" He did not ask it.

The boys opened their mouths, but nothing came out. Luckily, a boy who did have a voice appeared beside them from inside the apartment.  
  
"Sorry about the noise," the boy said. Then he stepped out of the apartment.

And.

Jove.  
  
Swallowed.

 _Hard_.

The boy-- No. The young _man_ was stunning.

He was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a loose-fitted tank top that hung from his arms just enough for Jove to catch an eyeful of canyon-brown skin. Tattooed sea creatures grasped at his biceps in a way Jove could understand.  
  
His face was a pit bull's face: soft, square, and inviting to touch. Jove felt especially invited to touch his impossibly plush mouth, his impossibly inky curls.

"We're almost finished, I promise," the young man said. "We only have a few more things." And then he batted his impossibly long eyelashes, which framed a pair of impossibly green eyes.

Well, maybe he didn't _actually_ bat his eyes. He may have only blinked. Jove couldn't tell. Already, the young man's friends had started to make their escape back toward the elevator.

Hurriedly, Jove said, "That's fine." He wet his lips. "I was only asking to see if you boys needed some help."

The young man's eyes darted to Jove's chest and then back up to his face. He was either appreciating Jove's manscaping or wondering how he would help them in only a towel.

"We're good," the young man said. He gave a smile that looked both winning and devious. Jove liked it immensely. "Thank you, though, I appreciate it."

"Any time," Jove said. He wet his lips again. "I'm Jove, by the way."  
  
"Percy," the young man said. His eyes most definitely swept down Jove's body before he swiveled and began to walk backward down the hall. His smile had been replaced by a grin. A grin which was, by all accounts, _entirely_ devious.

Fuck.

"It was nice meeting you," Percy said. He winked. And then he turned fully around and walked toward the elevator.

Jove wet his lips a third time before he could stop himself.

**

The man who would be joining Jove on the cruise was named Jackson. At least, that's what Jove had gathered from his phone conversation with Jason.

He had heard Jason say something else before that, but he was too busy watching the new Hot Neighbor bring home a cute blonde girl for the third night in a row. From the way they kissed against the wall, Hot Neighbor was good with his hands and even better with his mouth.

Sometimes it was the blonde girl, sometimes it was a dark-haired boy. But no matter who it was, they always seemed to enjoy themselves.

Jove wanted to enjoy himself.

Jove wanted to enjoy himself a lot.

He wondered just how many tattoos Percy had. He wondered what he looked like without a shirt beneath his denim jacket. He wondered what he would sound like with two fingers in his ass.

God, he would probably wink, Jove thought.

He would probably grin that stupid grin, arms up over his head, hand in his curls. He would probably tell Jove he could take more than two. He would probably tell Jove that he had a toy in his apartment bigger than Jove's fingers. He would probably tell Jove that he thought about him every night while he used it. He would offer to use it, like a live show, all smiles and winks and green eyes.

"Are you listening?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Jove said into the phone. It was difficult to see through the fisheye lens of his apartment's peephole. Percy had dipped his head to kiss at the blonde girl's neck. His t-shirt rode up so Jove could see the small of his back.

"I gave him the address of the place," Jason said. "And your phone number so you two can text to meet up there."  
  
"Okay," Jove said.

Blonde Girl was getting adventurous with her hands. They crept down into the back of Percy's jeans and stayed there while Percy sucked at her neck. Jove thought that maybe, just maybe, Percy might be into pegging.

"Dad."

"Meet Jackson at the boat at 8 PM, text him when you get there, tell him what you're wearing, I heard you," Jove said.

He stepped away from the door, feeling lonely in his apartment for once. He would have stayed at the house just outside of the city, but without Ganymede and Hera, the space only seemed emptier. It was easier to be lonely in a one-bedroom apartment than in a five-bedroom house.

He wondered if he paid Jackson another few thousand dollars if he would share the space with him for the night.

 _My friend's not an escort_ , Jason had said.

But you didn't need to be an escort to see the appeal of sleeping with a man for money. And besides, Jove had always been told he would make a good sugar daddy.

How many fingers, Jove thought suddenly, would it take for Percy to call him 'daddy'?

**  
  
The cruise ship Jupiter Sales & Solutions rented for the corporate carnival cruise was the same every year. It was large enough to comfortably fit 600 employees and it was easy enough on the eyes. Jove had to admit he'd considered a similar model for his 20th wedding anniversary gift to Hera.

But the problem with using the same ship for a corporate event every year was that nearly every spot on the ship at this point had a terrible memory attached to it.

For instance, on one part of the deck was a lovely series of accent chairs you might find in an interior design magazine. It also happened to be the place where a drunk technical writer had spilled red wine on Jove's favorite suit jacket.

Two years before that, a woman had had the nerve to say something homophobic over a slim champagne glass and, before Jove could think of a polite way to tell the woman off, Ganymede had launched into a tirade of language involving the words "wet," "little," and "bitch."

It was in that area that Jove had decided to wait for Jackson. He had chosen a silver tie to set himself apart from the crowd and a black suit to avoid any more wine accidents. He'd even taken the time to trim and oil his beard, but that had more to do with his intention to bed Jason's friend later that night.

He'd already received a few texts from Jackson, so he at least knew he'd arrived at the party.

> Hey! I'm on my way over. Thanks again for inviting me and for the money for the down payment. I really appreciate it.

> Wow!! :o This place is huge???

> I'm wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt btw

The last text had already irritated Jove a bit (he was sure he had told Jason this was a tie-only event), but he figured it was his own fault for inviting a twenty-something man for a date.

Jove told Jackson where he was and proceeded to wait with a glass of wine. The night was still young, but he would need several glasses to get drunk and several more to get through Doug Stabley's dumb dinner speeches later.

He was watching an intern struggle to make a stone statue look unbroken with great interest when he saw someone approach out of his peripheral vision.

A familiar voice asked, "Mr. Grace?"

Jove caught a pleasing hint of cologne before he turned and was startled to see his Hot Neighbor, Percy, standing beside him. He was dressed in a hunter green blazer that fit his chest and shoulders deliciously. The sleeves had been shoved up his arms in a rugged way to reveal his tattoos. The curls on the top of his head were tighter than usual, but no less soft-looking.

Jove blinked several times. "Percy," he said, "I didn't know you worked for Jupiter."

To his credit, Percy looked equally surprised. "I don't. Uh, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. Sorry, uh-- I thought you might be--"  
  
At that moment Jove looked down and saw that Percy wasn't wearing a tie but, in fact, a black and white Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Jove frowned. " _You're_ Jackson?"

Percy seemed startled. "Jackson's my last name," he said. "You're…? I'm sorry, you're Jason's dad? Mr. Grace?"

"Yes," Jove said.  
  
"Oh," said Percy.

Jove took a huge sip of wine.

"Sorry I didn't put it together before," Percy said, taking a wine glass off a passing waiter. "This isn't a problem, is it? I know you don't really like me and Jason said this was an event you already didn't like."

Jove frowned deeper. "What makes you think I don't like you?"

"Well, I didn't really see you after the hallway incident. I figured you were fed up with me. Especially after I flirted with you."  
  
Jove clutched his wine glass a little tighter. "You were flirting."

"Well, yeah," Percy said with a shrug. "It's not every day you see a hot dad in a towel."

Jove snorted, but he was pleased. "I wasn't upset with you. I actually found you very attractive."

Percy lit up at that. He sipped his wine. "So you don't mind me being here as your hot date?"

"I might if you continue to call yourself a 'hot date,'" Jove said, amused. "But no, I don't mind. I do wish that Jason informed me that his friend would be moving into the apartment right across from mine, though."

"The rent-to-own apartment," Percy reminded him. "You're gonna be stuck with me."

"I don't think that's something I'm going to have a problem with."  
  
Percy grinned. It looked more natural than flirty. Jove sipped his drink.

"So what is it about this place that makes you hate it so much?" Percy asked. "Doesn't seem so bad to me."

"That's because you don't work with these people," Jove said. "Imagine having to give up one of your weekends to spend more time with the people you only wish you could set on fire. The only thing good here is the liquor. Don't eat the seafood or the meat."

"Roger that," said Percy. Jove noted that he had mirrored to way Jove was standing against the side of the boat. "Is that why you wanted me here? For someone to talk to that you don't want to set on fire?"

"Yes. I usually invite my wife or boyfriend, but they're both busy for the night. For a couple of weeks, actually. I wanted some company."

"What sort of company?"

Jove slid his eyes

slowly

over

Percy.

Percy's head tipped back. "Sad to say you're going to have to try a little harder than a look to get me out of this blazer."

"Believe me," Jove said with a smile. "I have a lot more up my sleeve than that."

**

What Jove had up his sleeve was this. After another glass of wine, Jove asked Percy to dance to the godawful yacht rock playing over the loudspeaker.

Not many other couples were dancing, but that didn't matter. The intention was to get Percy's waist as close as possible to his under the guise of romance. And it worked. Jove watched a delicate blush creep up under Percy's brown face even as Percy gave an exasperated smile, his tongue at the top of his teeth.

After dancing, they had another glass of wine during dinner. Jove used the time to learn about Percy and, of course, to heavily flirt. Through a process of elimination, he learned to avoid complimenting Percy's eyes and instead compliment his tattoos, arms, and hair.  
  
"My mom said it's getting too long," Percy said with a small smile as he drowned his lettuce in ranch dressing.

"Do you usually shave your head?" Jove asked. Percy's hair looked short enough to him.

Percy gave him a bemused look. And then he reached up, grabbed a strand, and pulled.

"Oh," said Jove, surprised.

"Oh," said Percy, grinning.

"I'd agree with your mother, but I have to say, I like your hair the way it is. You look very handsome with it."  
  
"God, you sound so _old_."

"I _am_ old."  
  
"You're not that old. You're like… uh--"  
  
"55," Jove supplied.

"Exactly. See? You're old enough to get a senior discount but young enough not to qualify for senior housing. You're _spritely_."

Jove bellowed a laugh, surprising them both. It felt good to laugh.

After dinner, they sat out on the deck watching the waves and Percy let Jove's hand rest on his knee, then his thigh, and then his inner thigh.

"Is this alright?" Jove asked, leaning over just a little so he wasn't at Percy's ear, but Percy would be able to feel his breath.

"Yes," Percy said. His voice was shaky.

Jove's hand slid up from Percy's inner thigh. He a felt a little thrill when his palm cupped Percy's cock through the fabric of his upper pant leg. He was already a little hard. Jove could tell as he ran his fingers along the outline. Percy made a breathy sound.

Jove licked his lips. "Do you want to go back to my room?"

Percy swallowed. And then frowned. "They're serving dessert soon."

Jove tucked his head and laughed. "It's just cake."

"Chocolate cake."

"That you can buy at the store."

"Maybe you can."

Somehow this only made Jove laugh more. "I'll go to the kitchen when we're finished."  
  
Percy looked dubious. "And we can have the cake in bed?" he asked.

Jove leaned forward, kissing just so under Percy's ear to tickle his skin with his beard. It worked. Percy squirmed. "We can have cake in bed," Jove agreed.

"God, that's the hottest thing someone's ever said to me."

Jove managed to pull away before he laughed in Percy's ear. "Percy Jackson," he said, "without a doubt, you are the most surprising man I've ever met."

Percy grinned at that, his face flushed. "Just you wait," he said.

**

Jove's cabin on the cruise ship was nearly the same size of an average hotel room, with similar bedding and decor. The only thing different was the massive circular window that looked out onto the water of the Long Island Sound.

The moonlight cast reflections of the water up onto the walls of Jove's room and across Percy's skin as Jove stripped him of his blazer. They'd barely separated since they made it to the room. Percy was an amazing kisser and every time Jove pulled away for air, Percy hung onto his lower lip with his teeth.

Jove managed to separate himself from Percy's mouth after they'd lied on the bed but only because his mouth traveled to Percy's neck. Percy squirmed like he had on the deck, fingers anchoring themselves in Jove's hair as he bit down his throat.

"You're going to get beard burn," Jove said. He licked a stripe across his clavicle and reached down to pull up Percy's t-shirt. He was toned, but his sides were softer and Jove quietly enjoyed them his hands before lowering his mouth to a nipple.

Percy gave a small, "Fuck," and reached down to pull his shirt up higher. The fact that he didn't remove it made Jove feel like he was in High School again making out with Helios Sheppard in the locker room.

But he wasn't fucking Helios.

He fucking Percy Jackson.

And Percy Jackson needed to be on his fingers.

Now.

"I need lube," Jove said. He rubbed his beard across Percy's nipple and relished in the small sound he made.

"Get it," Percy groaned, reaching down to yank his t-shirt over his head. "Get it."

Jove slid off the bed and grabbed for his bag against the wall, pulling a small bottle of lube and a condom from the front pocket. "Spread your legs," he said, throwing his suit jacket onto the floor.

"Fuck, that's hot," Percy muttered, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down. "Say it again."

Jove laughed, pulling his tie off over his head. "Spread your legs."

"No, the way you said it before. _No_. Do it all gravelly. Like you did in the hallway."

Jove had a pleasing image of Percy and Ganymede on the bed together. He rolled his shoulders back, unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at Percy the way he'd look at an intern who spilled coffee on his computer. " _Spread your legs._ "

Percy shuddered. "Fuck. We gotta use that later."

Jove hardened his gaze. "I said. Spread your legs. Boy."

Percy made a guttural sound. He spread his legs.

Jove winked. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

"Do you get off on the stereotype you represent?" Percy asked. He shimmied out of his underwear and kicked them off onto the floor before spreading his thighs again.

"I get off on other people getting off on the stereotype I represent," Jove said. He neatly placed his shirt over a chair and pulled down his pants. He felt Percy's eyes on him. Jove glanced up and snorted. He'd been right -- Percy had his arms behind his head, watching him. "I like fulfilling people's fantasies."

"So you don't get off on having power over other people."

"Oh no, there's definitely that. There's nothing quite as fun as denying orgasms, after all." He didn't miss the way Percy's cock twitched. "But I like giving people what they want. Making them feel good."

Jove came back to the bed, kneeling between Percy's legs. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and reached forward to smear it along Percy's crack.

Percy watched him the way someone would watch an intimate TV show. "I like you, Jove," he said.

Jove looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, I like you too."

He squeezed a little more lube onto his fingers before rubbing more directly at Percy's rim.

"Do you think, maybe, we could go out to dinner sometime?" Percy asked, biting his lip. "Y'know, at a non-work event?"

"I would like that," Jove said. He smiled as Percy's hole sucked at the tip of his finger. He slid one finger in carefully up to the knuckle, pulled out, pushed in, pulled out. He added more lube. Two fingers. Pushed in. Pulled out. Pushed in. Pulled out.

He added more lube and glanced up at Percy's face as he slid in three fingers. He pushed them in deeper this time, passed the knuckle, and hoped the line between Percy's eyebrows was pleasure and not discomfort. He stroked Percy's cock with his right hand to distract him and was rewarded with a soft sigh.

He moved his fingers only a little, wanting Percy to get accustomed to the stretch more than the sensation of getting finger-fucked. He did have a small container of Burt's Bees ointment in his bag, but the last thing he wanted to make Percy hurt.

Finally, when Percy's cock had stopped flagging, Jove added several more squirts of lube before tearing open the condom with his teeth and rolling it onto his cock.

Percy watched with hooded eyes, his breathing steady.

"Ready?" Jove asked. He wanted to lean over to kiss him as he pushed in, but he wanted to have greater control over his hips. Jove was not small and he took great pride in keeping any pain to a minimum.

Percy nodded. And then, swallowing, he said, "Do the voice."

"Oh my god."

"Come on."

" _Relax your hole, sweetheart. I'm going in._ "

Percy burst into laughter. "Oh my god! Oh my _god_ , that was the best!"

Jove shook his head, smiling. "Alright, honestly, relax."

Percy bit his lip, still grinning. "All relaxed."

"Push out a little."

"Got it. Call me sweetheart again. It's cute. I like it."

" _Relax, sweetheart_ ," Jove said.

"No, your regular voice."

Something stilled in Jove's chest. In a soft voice, he said, "Relax, sweetheart."

Percy sighed.

Jove placed his hand on Percy's stomach and pushed in slowly. Slowly. He watched Percy's face like a map, stopping and adding more lube when his eyebrows drew too close together, rubbing his inner thigh as he pushed in deeper, shuddering when Percy's face finally turned from 'ow' to 'oh.'

"How is it?" Jove asked.

"Fuck, it's deep," Percy said. He reached down and tugged on his cock. "Don't, uh, don't move yet, but come here."  
  
Jove crawled forward, carefully kneeling down over Percy. He kissed him slowly, slowly, slowly.

Percy whispered, "It feels so good."

"It's supposed to," Jove whispered back. He kissed him again, then his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck, then his ear. "I'm going to fuck you," he told him.

"Fuck me," Percy agreed.

Jove moved. It wasn't fast. It was slow. So slow. He stopped periodically to add more lube. He kissed at Percy's neck, He bit at his earlobe. He watched Percy's eyebrows draw up again and again as he pushed back inside. He'd never seen something so beautiful. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"Faster," Percy choked finally, lifting his legs and hooking them just-so behind Jove's back. "Just a little. Please. I want--"

Jove went faster. He tugged at Percy's earlobe with his teeth. "You feel so good around me, sweetheart."

Percy made a garbled sound. A garbled sound that sounded like…

_Like…_

"What'd you say?" Jove asked, but in  _that_ voice, right in Percy's ear, beard on his skin, breath on his lobe.

Percy shuddered. He was making noises now, the kind Jove recognized as the ones you couldn't stop. " _Daddy_ ," Percy said.

Jove snapped his hips.

Percy whined. It was all air. He gasped. " _Daddy_."

Jove's hand found Percy's cock. He tugged it, rough and wet. Percy's face was doing amazing things. He was losing it. He'd never had it. Jove thumbed his tip, fucking him, fucking him, fucking him. "Who's hole is this, sweetheart?" he asked. The words came from him without thought.

Percy's face was open, vulnerable. It was the face Ganymede made when he called him 'my love.' " _Daddy's hole_ ," he gasped.

"That's right, sweetheart," Jove said. He curved his hand so when he twisted his palm, the pads of his fingers dragged wet and tacky over the underside of Percy's cock. "That's daddy's hole. And daddy wants you to do something for him okay, sweetie? You think you can do that?"

Percy's face was turning red, red, red. He nodded.

Jove hissed, right at his ear, " _Cum for daddy._ "

"Holy," Percy choked, " _fuck_."

Jove waited for Percy to finish, his breath ragged, his thighs trembling, before carefully pulling out and finishing over Percy's stomach. He felt an odd pleasure in watching his cum dribble into Percy's belly button.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked when Jove lied down beside him a few minutes later, washcloth in hand. He looked blissed out, arms above his head, eyes hooded.

"Cleaning you," Jove said, amused. He wiped his stomach gently with the cloth.

"I can do that myself," Percy said, but he closed his eyes at the sensation. "You have a job to do."

"And what's that?"

Percy's eyes snapped open. "Cake."  
  
"Are you serious?"

"You promised."

"I did not."

"Jove. Cake."

Jove laughed. "I'll get the cake would you just-- Let me take care of you."

"God, you're such a dad."

"I know. You called me 'daddy' earlier. I didn't even have to ask."

"Shut up, you started it. With all that 'sweetheart' shit."

"Sweetheart is a common endearment."

"Whatever. Cake."

Jove snorted and plopped the washcloth down on Percy's stomach. "Fine. Cake. I got it."

"Good."

" _Good._ "

"Fine."

" _Fine_."

**  
  
"I may have made you bleed," Jove said around a mouthful of cake, dressed in one of the room's fluffy gray bathrobes. Percy had pulled his Led Zeppelin t-shirt back on, but nothing else. He looked as happy as ever cutting his cake into pieces with the side of his fork. "I'm sorry."

"S'all good," Percy said with a half-shrug. He put a piece of cake in his mouth. "It was probably from yesterday. Not enough time to heal or whatever."

Jove paused in his chewing, surprised. "You had someone last night?" he asked.

"What? No. I bought a toy and I tried to use it before I'd worked my way up through my butt plugs," Percy said.

" _Jesus_ ," Jove said. That was definitely a visual he couldn't handle so close to having finished.

Percy winked. "Anyway. _Daddy_. Thank you. I had an amazing time."

"Glad I could be apart of it," Jove said. He gently poked at his cake with his fork, glancing up at Percy's now-flaccid cock. It was hard not to stare at, even when Percy was happily eating dessert. "Would you like to go to dinner? Maybe, Saturday at seven?"

"I'm working that night," Percy said.

Jove sagged.

" _But_. If you wanted, I could give you the key to my apartment and you could meet me there."

Jove frowned. "We live across the hall. Why don't I just wait up for you?"

"'Cause it's hotter if I come home and you're in the bedroom or something, I don't know."

"I thought you wanted to go on a date, not fuck."

"That was before you got me off."

Jove snorted.

Percy showed him his food.

"You're a child."

"I'm an adult."

Jove threw a pillow at him, laughing. "Fine. I'll meet you at your apartment. _But_. I'm bringing food. It'll be a _date_ date."

Percy clutched at his chest. "Cake in bed? _Food_ in bed? Jove, we just met, you can't ask me to marry you this early in the relationship."  
  
"God, you're intolerable. Why did I tell Jason to invite you?"

"Because you're a lonely old man whose life is made better by a hot date like me," Percy said.

Jove smiled. "True," he said and leaned forward. They kissed, all soft edges and butterflies. And then Percy bit Jove's lower lip.

" _Daddy_ ," he said, all eyelashes and teeth, "not when I'm _eating_."

Jove laughed. And laughed and laughed.

"You really are," he said, "the most surprising man I've ever met."


End file.
